ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
OK K.O.! K.O., Steven, and the White Buffalo
OK K.O.! K.O., Steven, and the White Buffalo is an upcoming 2029 American animated superhero film by Cartoon Network. Plot K.O. is haunted by his dreams of a gigantic white buffalo. So much he along with his friends Radicles, Steven, and Amethyst travel the West to find the beast. Along the way, they meet Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo whom have seen the White Buffalo and uses them as their guides. Now both K.O. and Steven must work together to kill the elusive buffalo. Summary After the events of the third film, but before the second, Tormented by incessant and recurring nightmares of a hellish great white buffalo attacking K.O. in the snow-clad wilderness, K.O. wakes up crying and confused as he explains his nightmare to a comforting his mother Carol. The Next Morning, K.O. goes to work at Mr. Gar's bodega, he friends Enid and Radicles notice that K.O. doesn't look to good, Jasper is outside delivering some boxes with her truck cause Mr. Gar hires her for her job. The Crystal Gems and Steven Universe arrived at the bodega to buy something, they all greed to K.O., Enid, and Radicles, they notice that K.O. doesn't look so well, Steven though that K.O. must see a doctor. While everyone is buying stuff in the bodega, Chef Hatchet rushes to the Bodega while shouting and panicking like a maniac, telling of the "return of the White Buffalo". The other customers ignore him, while K.O. is confused, and Chef Hatchet tells him that The White Buffalo is back and he'll kill everyone or everything that stood in its path. He shows everyone the photos of the White Buffalo, K.O. suddenly recognizes the creature he saw in his dream as he begins to panic. Among the other suggestions is that someone should take on the beast, and that someone willing to do the job turns out to be Amethyst. She know everything about The White Buffalo and vows to go defeat the beast once and for all. Nearly everyone cheers but K.O. is terrified about it, and so then Amethyst along with K.O., Steven Universe, and Radicles went to go take an airplane and travel Texas to find the White Buffalo himself. While they're on an airplane, Amethyst tells K.O. a story about The White Buffalo who's been terrorizing the Indian village killing every Indian that stood in his path, also killing the Indian Chief's daughter, the Chief swears to get revenge of the white buffalo. They soon arrived at Texas, then have to face the snow storm to travel west, then they face off villains in the forest, they finally arrived at the small town of the Wild West. That night while everyone are asleep at the motel, K.O. is having a hideous nightmare again, he's being chased by the White Buffalo. K.O. wakes up panicking and hid under the bed, his friends confronted him. Meanwhile Enid, Mr. Gar, Carol, Red Action, Dendy, Garnet, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, and Jasper are on the airplane traveling to Texas to find their friends. The Next Morning K.O., Steven, Radicles and Amethyst begin to search for the White Buffalo, which he lives somewhere in the mountains. While traveling through the snow, K.O. and Steven notice a wanted poster on a nearby tree. Looking at the wanted poster, Radicles notice that it has K.O. and Steven displayed on it and the reward for their capture is 10,000 gold pieces. Hearing about the reward money, Raymond is behind the rock desiring the reward, begins to attack K.O. and the Gang, only to be stopped when the snow from the above crushing down on him. While trekking up the mountain, K.O., Radicles, Steven Universe, and Amethyst are suddenly confronted by Lord Boxman's second-in-command, Sheriff Darrell, and his robot clones. After hearing Darrell's plan to capture them, K.O., Radicles, Steven Universe, and Amethyst begin to run for it, with Darrell and his Robot Clones chasing them. Running from Darrell and his Robot Clones, K.O., Radicles, Steven Universe, and Amethyst come to a dead end: a flowing river. While Darrell approaching quickly, K.O. decides to use several logs flowing down the river as stepping-stones to cross it. After K.O. crosses the river, Steven Universe does the same, as does Radicles and Amethyst who narrowly makes it. Seeing K.O. and his Friends cross the river, Sheriff Darrell orders his clones to do the same. Unfortunately, his clones fail to make it across and fall over a waterfall, leaving Darrell to cry over and mourn their fate. Later, at a small town, Lord Boxman is in the process of reprimanding his son's failure in capturing K.O. and his Friends. After having several threats thrown at him, Darrell begins trying calm him down, saying he will hire every available bounty hunter to track down K.O.'s group. Later that night they went to go eat at the restaurant, they meet Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo who claimed that they have seen the White Buffalo along time ago. This gave Amethyst an idea, if they have seen the white monster before they decided to use them as their guides, but Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo are to terrified about the White Buffalo same as K.O. does, But Amethyst tells them they'll kill the Beast for good. So the next morning, They continue their search and Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo as their guides for their journey, While crossing the mountains, they hid behind the rocks as they watch the Indians guarding the mountains. Amethyst shoots one Indian and she and the others kill all the Indians. Later they come across the snowy mountains, then they suddenly saw a furry creature, they realize it's the White Buffalo! he's hidden behind the rocks, Steven shoots behind it's back as the creature got away. They must followed the creature, However they come across another wanted poster, this one saying K.O. and Steven are wanted for 30,000 gold pieces. As they talk about their unfortunate fate, a nearby farthing wood owl, seeing the wanted poster, snickers to herself and flies away. They discover the cave near by and they must rest there, only to be surrounded by Sheriff Darrell and his clones. Wielding a farthing wood adder, Darrell suddenly get in a argument with the farthing wood owl from before, who wants her reward money for telling Darrell of K.O. and his Friends' location. With Darrell's distracted, K.O. and the others, after knocking aside his several clones, steal their horses, and run. Darrell, after setting the bomb, it exploded, releasing the Boulder and causing to roll down at K.O.'s group. running form the boulder, K.O.'s group finds themselves in the town, with an army of robots in front of them. Seeing a nearby building advertising free food, K.O. and his friends manage to run inside it, dodging the boulder, which bowls the robot army. Inside the Building, K.O., Radicles, Steven Universe, Amethyst, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby Doo are horrified to find Lord Boxman in it. A taunting Boxman proceeds to force them into a nearby prison cell and destroys the key with his laser. Coming up with a plan, Steven yells that he's dying of thirst. Steven's cries eventually attract an annoyed Sheriff Darrell, who proceeds to drink a glass of water in from of everyone, trying to be cruel. As Darrell finishes his drink, he notices that K.O. and Steven playing a game of Patty Cake. Wanting to know what those 2 boys are doing, Darrell is shoved by Amethyst and has knocked off, which Amethyst shrinks herself and hid under his hat. Claiming to be delusional of thirst, everyone are let off with a warning Darrell, who leaves the building and enters a nearby robot-filled bar. Darrell, after setting his hat and Amethyst down on a table, goes to get a drink. With Darrell gone, Amethyst sees a bomb, which she grabs it, then quickly return to the prison cell and explodes releasing K.O. and the Others, Darrell and the other Robots see this, chasing them back to the cave, only to be surrounded by Lord Boxman, Darrell, and the Other Robots, they challenges a duel. As they were fighting, the sound of the White Buffalo was heard as the Avalanche coming down the mountains, frightened, Lord Boxman, Darrell, and the Other Robots retreat back to their home leaving K.O. and the others trapped inside the cave. Now they're cold and hungry, they have smores which was the only snack they got and hot coco. Meanwhile Carol, Mr. Gar, Enid, Red Action, Dendy, Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, and Jasper are searching for K.O, Radicles, Steven Universe, and Amethyst in the snow storm, Carol was worried about K.O., while Pearl is worried about Steven Universe. Back at the cave, as they prepared to go to sleep, the nightmares of the hellish white buffalo is seen, as K.O. wakes up hearing the White Buffalo is coming, Steven, Radicles, Amethyst, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby Doo heard it as well, it came behind the walls of the cave, as the walls crushed down, they notice that the White Buffalo is nowhere to be seen. However they discovered there's a passageway in the cave. When they walked into passageway finding a way out, K.O. suddenly begins to recognize the place he saw in his nightmare, the same rock that was standing there. While putting the campfire in the middle of the era, Steven hears a rumble, Something is coming, K.O. realizing that something is approaching the group, The White Buffalo came out of the trees attacking K.O.'s group and chases K.O. and his Friends in the dark forest. Carol's group are still searching for the others, they suddenly see K.O., Radicles, Steven Universe, and Amethyst along with Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo being chased by the White Buffalo himself. Realizing they're in danger, Carol, Mr. Gar, Red Action, Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, Lapiz Lazuli, Jasper are in a hot pursuit of the White Buffalo to save K.O.'s group from the monster. K.O. and the Others are now trapped and the White Buffalo charges towards them, but however Mr. Gar, Carol and the others showed up knocking the white beast against the trees, while reunited with them, the beast rises and charges towards them, Jasper attacks the white buffalo and lifts him up and throws him against the wall causing the avalanche to crushing him down to death. Now the beast's dead, K.O.'s nightmarish is over and K.O. filled with joy that the monster is gone for good. Now he and the others return home celebration of the beast's death which he'll never harm anyone again. Cast * Courtenay Taylor as K.O. * Ashly Burch as Enid, Mrs. Mummy, Gladys, Rippy Roo * Ian Jones-Quartey as Radicles, Crinkly Wrinkly, Darrell * David Herman as Mr. Gar, Brandon, Jethro * Melissa Fan as Dendy * Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman * Kate Flannery as Carol * Christopher Niosi as Ernesto * Kari Wahlgren as Shannon * Robbie Daymond as Raymond * Cole Sanchez as Colewort * Melissa Villaseñor as Punching Judy, Potato, Drupe, Mega Football Baby * Kali Hawk as Red Action * Ben Jones as A Real Magic Skeleton * Andrés du Bouchet as Joe Cuppa * Chris Niosi as Nick Army, Pird, Neil * James Urbaniak as Joff the Shaolin Monk, Mr. Logic * Deven Mack as Chef Hatchet * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Estelle as Garnet * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst * Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl * Shelby Rabara as Peridot * Jennifer Paz as Lapis Lazuli * Kimberly Brooks as Jasper * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers Quotes Transcript Reception Production Trivia References Home Media Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Steven Universe Category:Crossovers Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Action/Adventure Category:2029 Category:2029 films Category:Supernatural horror Category:Crossover films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Cartoon Network Films Category:Science Fantasy Category:Superhero fiction Category:Science fiction